


fallin'

by oofmybones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Steve Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: Steve Rogers falls in love.





	fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> *jeffree star voice* hey guys here we are before endgame to try and repair everything with fluff hi how are ya
> 
> okay all jokes aside im having very much anxiety from the trailers alone and i am stoked but also petrified
> 
> so before we go nuts foe endgame im jsut here to present some fluffy stevetony with slight sadness
> 
> enjoy :D 💞

* * *

 

 

When you're turned into one beefy guy with added super strength and agility, people tend to like that. Maybe a little too much in Steve's opinion. Thankfully, it's fortunately easy for Steve to dodge both women and men who try to hit on him. One time he wasn't really able to (though that was actually the first time a dame flirted to him first so he  _ really _ got tempted), but he learned early on anyway how to ignore it when folks wanna get a piece of him. Steve admits, he isnt used to the attention, because he wasn't really born with the body the Super Soldier Serum gave him.    
  
People hitting on him got way worse once he came out of the ice into the 21st century, though. People were less modest and much more persuasive in terms of wooing, and Steve isn't at all fond of it but he does like the compliments. That's where his liking stops. His personal space and comfort often get stomped on until the person relents and lets him go.    
  
Steve is well aware people throw themselves at him anytime they can because of his physique. Not because of his morals, not because of what he liked or disliked. He knows well enough they just like him because he's attractive to them, and partly because he's famous and well, because he's Captain America. He doesn't mind, but he is still a bit hurt due to the fact that their infatuation ends only up till his looks and doesn't go farther than that.   
  
He avoids parties because soon enough after his entrance is announced, men and women flock to his side, eager to get a taste — like how a group of hungry animals flock to the location of their prey. Maybe he does go sometimes, but they're mostly for charity and team effort. Most importantly he isn't really the best at social gatherings anyway and he would look like a lost puppy in a busy street when he'd go.    
  
And with about so little flirting experience and knowledge, surely enough Steve flunks at flirting bigtime. Its either he ends up making a fool of himself in the end and makes the other party weirded out when he tries too hard, or tries too little and ends up boring the other person. Natasha gives him tips and all, but he always forgets when he's supposed to follow them.   
  
But when he starts catching feelings for Tony, he starts trying to remember what Natasha's been drilling into his head. It was all so harmless and so innocent how it happened, but Steve had no idea how or what really made his heart beat three times faster like his palpitations back in the day when Tony is near or even mentioned.    
  
But he was certain it was all because of Tony himself.   
  
He remembers it first happened when they just finished beating up the remainder of the bad guys that had to conveniently attack New York right when they had been halfway in eating breakfast, all of them were beat. Clint, Thor, Bucky, and Bruce were a sleeping pile of bruises, bandages and ripped clothing on the carpeted floor in the living room. Natasha, Sam and Wanda were sleeping on Vision, whose eyes were closed, all of them on the couch. They had all left their dishes on the dining table in a rush to suit up and save the city so the food was waiting there probably already stale. The pitcher of orange juice was defrosted already, after being left on the counter for hours.   
  
Then Tony was sitting between Steve's legs in just his undersuit, tired and covered in soot, as they cuddled on the loveseat near to the couch. He was sound asleep as well, snuggled close into Steve as he snored quietly in the crook of Steve's chin. He looked peaceful and had his feet swung over Steve and the other armrest of the loveseat. Steve was warm to snuggle, because his body ran hotter due to the serum — and Tony took this to his benefit.   
  
Steve was the only one awake, since he instructed the team to get some shuteye just as they got back after checking up at medbay and finishing debriefing. Everyone collapsed on the nearest person and surface, limbs tired and sore. Tony went to him and simply cuddled close, which explained their position.    
  
Steve decided he liked Tony when he was asleep. He was soft, and comfortable. He kept his guard down and had no wall nor facade up. He didn't have to play pretend: he was just himself and Tony was at peace.    
  
Up close, he could also see the fine details of Tony's face. He had faint freckles, and his long eyelashes draped over his cheeks delicately. Tony's hair was a mess from his armor but was messier than usual because he still had his initial morning bedhead.  All Steve could look at was his lips, and only one thought crossed his mind the whole time.   
  
Steve wanted to kiss Tony.  _ Really. Bad. _   
  
But he had to restrain himself since  _ what the hell Rogers, get yourself together, he wouldn’t and will never like you that way— _   
  
Wait a minute. He liked Tony? In  _ that _ way?   
  
(He liked his pal, his comrade and partner, the person who gave him a home after he lost one, the person who introduced him to the brand new world which was the 21st century wherein the Dodgers aren't in Brooklyn anymore? In that way? Really, Rogers? Have you really become that weak just because you were around a whole century old? You  _ HAD _ to fall for him? Heavens.)   
  
(Tony isn't necessarily bad; it's just that Tony will hardly ever notice him and because he was pretty sure the man was straight. Or if he wasn't, Steve probably wasn't his type.)   
  
He was forever screwed. Liking Tony? That was an easy pill to swallow, even if personally he hadn't ever considered the possibility. Tony is irresistible and Steve will not resist him anyway because he has already fallen into his charm and there is no going back. But  _ actually _ trying to get Tony to notice him or even do courting? Well, that was the tough thing he had to accept he had to do. Steve already knew he sucked at it, and that he constantly fails at talking to people he fancies like Peggy said a long time ago back in the 40's, so how was he going to even get Stark to notice? He was  _ doomed _ .   
  
Even if so, he would just deal with it. Liking Tony is a big ordeal because it comes with one or two too many things, but he doesn't mind. Maybe that's because he just loves Tony too much.   
  
In the position he was holding him, Steve could see the little magnet keeping Tony alive, right in front of him. The arc reactor nestled in his chest was foreign and was metal, but his heart proved to be the exact opposite of that, from what Steve knows of the man. He was somewhat robot if you were so much as an outsider, but when up close and personal Tony was human in all ways possible — complete with flaws and amazing traits alike. Tony was a kind, generous, and as full of heart as much as brains, always within arms reach but also a long distance away.    
  
Steve loved every single part of him, all of what he was and all that he could be. Steve just hoped he was going to be there to see what Tony could become, although basking in it with him or watching from afar, because all he knew was he wanted to just be there for Tony even if it was all going to be one-sided.   
  
"Mnngh, you're so comfy." A sleepy voice spoke up above his noisy thinking. It was Tony, shifting so that he was snuggling closer to Steve's chest and burying his face in his chin. It was adorable really, and there he sinks deeper into Tony's little trap, which Tony doesn't know he himself set up.    
  
Steve just decidedly wraps his arms around him to keep him close — even if his cheeks are flushed so pink as he does so — and leans his head over Tony's to try and get some sleep himself. He murmurs "Get some sleep Tony," and drifts off after hearing Tony's soft but satisfied sigh.    
  
(His last thought was about how domestic they seemed. Steve wishes they'd do this more often.)   
  
After what happened that day, Steve has been crazy about Tony ever since.   
  
Presently, the team was having their weekly movie night and it was Tony's turn to pick a movie to watch. Everyone settled in various places in the living room, some on the floor, on the couch, on the loveseats, and on the beanbags they only pulled out for the occasion. There were a bunch of blankets and pillows around, and the smell of newly-made popcorn lingered in the air. Bottles of soda and plastic cups were put on the coffee table.   
  
Steve was sitting in the loveseat he and Tony cuddled in (as he  _ immediately _ decided that was his favorite seat right after that happened), cozy in a soft blanket and one or two pillows. Wanda and Vision were cuddling on the opposite loveseat being all lovey dovey —  _ Steve was totally not jealous _ — while Bruce had Thor's head on his lap on the couch. Clint and Bucky were in a cocoon of blankets on the floor, and Natasha and Sam laid in their respective beanbags.    
  
It was a sight to behold: rugged, traumatized, and beaten up fighters normally bloodied and bruised in battle like them wrapped in arms of their lovers and in pillows and blankets alike. It was like their worries, insecurities, and demons did not exist for a while. Just as if they were normal people just living normal and happy lives. Steve would do anything for it all to be like that, but the universe was  _ seemingly _ not listening.   
  
Of course, Steve had been really queasy since it happened two weeks ago, and Bucky personally sought to it. Sometimes he could feel his best friend and fellow Commando stare at him from across the room whenever Tony walked in or whenever Tony and Steve ever interacted. It was as though Bucky could see his flustered face,  embarrassed movements, and his failed way of flirting with a sleep-deprived and unflinched Tony Stark.   
  
Just like now.   
  
Bucky is back at staring at him avidly just as Clint moves to stand up to get popcorn and kisses Bucky softly on the lips. Somehow his eyes are narrowed and there was a message he was trying to relay, but Steve couldn't figure it out at all. Then, Tony walks into the living room and immediately, Bucky shoots him a look again that seems to be shouting  _ 'cuddle Stark and get your feelings over with' _ at his face ...  _ Oh _ . So that's what it was.    
  
Steve knows Bucky like Bucky knows Steve. That was simple enough. He knew when Bucky started pining for Clint but never did he push him into it. He just didn't know why Bucky was doing that to him now.   
  
He just shot a look back at Bucky as Clint returned and Bucky gave his attention to Clint right after making it sure he was watching Steve.   
  
By then, Tony had already selected the movie to watch, and Steve was surprised to see that he had put The Empire Strikes Back because Steve hadn't thought he was a Star Wars fan. Some playful banter took place, as Sam announced that the prequels were better while Tony said the prequels sucked. Steve couldn't help but agree with Tony for that one.   
  
Which brings him to what Bucky told him.  _ How _ was he going to do that without being or looking like a creep? But then again, he knew Bucky was just concerned about his ever-growing feelings for the armoured hero/mechanic, and just wanted Steve to get it all over with. He has been consulting Bucky for all of this since the past few weeks, and time and time again Bucky has only told him to  _ confront Stark and just talk to him about it _ , but of course, Steve was only brave on the battlefield and a coward when it came to Tony Stark.   
  
That being said, he has been stealthily avoiding Tony for all those weeks when there wasn't any mission or a villain wreaking havoc on New York City. Steve is, noticeably, not good at feelings. He does take note of how Tony has been going out of the lab more often than not lately, Steve sometimes finding him talking to any of the others on the team on the couch on various occasions.   
  
It's probably now safe to say that said billionaire is currently approaching Steve and now Steve has no excuse to deflect Tony or leave the vicinity. He just has to face everything now, do or die in his seat of embarrassment.   
  
"Hey Cap. Could you, uh, make some space over there? Thanks. Hope you don't mind," Tony says with a smile tugging on the corner of his lips, which Steve admittedly would like to kiss off of his face. He is a bit twitchy, Steve notes, but he does scoot a bit to leave space for Tony and does his best to hide the flushing of his cheeks by staring straight at the monitor even if he wasn't understanding much of the movie.   
  
Tony has popcorn in his hands, and was nonchalantly sharing a blanket with Steve. Now is definitely not the time to stare at his crush, who was right next to him. (Especially when Bucky is staring intently again, and Steve has to glare at him a bit before he relents from staring and turns his head back to Clint as he smirks. He will be sure to get back at him.)   
  
But of course, Steve is too  _ weak _ and he  _ has _ to look at Tony.   
  
He's surprised to see Tony looking back at him all the same. When their eyes meet, neither of them turn away but continue to stare. There are emotions in Tony's soft brown eyes that Steve couldn't place, but Steve doesn't wanna stop looking into Tony's eyes. They were a beautiful hazelnut brown color, still so bright after everything it's ever seen in its lifetime. Steve loves them because Tony's eyes hold so much emotion in them, and are never lifeless. Sometimes, Steve finds that they twinkle a bit.   
  
Then Tony's voice breaks the comfortable silence between them. "Steve." He says it softly, while maintaining eye contact, as if afraid to break it.    
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Ha-Have you been ignoring me?" Tony croaks out with a stiff stutter, a small whisper in the dark of the living room with their friends around them. Steve hates that he had to let it go to this state, all because he was too much of a coward. Maybe it's time to face his feelings after all.   
  
"Well, I had to," Steve replies, and it's honest. He had to because he didn't want to act his feelings out when he knew Tony didn't even like him like that.   
  
"But why? Did I do something wrong?" Tony looked like a kicked puppy and Steve regrets avoiding him.   
  
"No Tony. I just," Steve tries to get the words out, "I just avoided you because every time you were there I just wanted to kiss you. I didnt wanna talk to you unless we had a mission because I knew I would break my own heart if I would always be with you because we would only stay friends. I'm in love with you, Tony. Maybe too much. I'm sorry I ignored you. You didn't do anything wrong and you are just perfect. I’m sorry."   
  
His words hung in the air, not above a whisper as the movie played out loudly around them and the world faded out for a moment. Steve broke eye contact right after and turned away, the evidence of his broken heart. "Lets just go back to watching the movie."   
  
Then Tony's hand touched his cheek, and Steve turned back to him. "Hey, Steve. Listen to me for a second."   
  
Tony's voice was soft and assuring, calming him down a bit. His thumb grazed lightly on Steve's cheek, and Tony had a small smile on his face. "I understand. Don't be upset."   
  
Tony surges forward and kisses Steve on the lips gently. The kiss is short but it alone makes Steve’s stomach burst with butterflies. There was so much love poured into one little kiss and Steve couldn't help but chase Tony’s lips after he pulls away. They were in their own little personal bubble.

"I love you too, Steve," Tony says fondly.   
  
At that point, Steve is frozen on the spot. But Tony is too beautiful and too radiant and too amazing that Steve can't help but smile so wide. Steve couldn't help but love this man so much his heart could melt. He hated that Bucky was right about confessing his feelings.    
  
Tony  _ loved _ him. Like he did for Tony. Tony felt the  _ same _ . And Steve couldn't be happier. He didn't deserve someone like Tony Stark to be in his life.   
  
"Now cuddle with me because this blanket is too thin and you're so warm." Tony scoots closer and they shift to cuddle the same way they did a few weeks before in the same chair. Tony shuffles and lays his head in the crook of Steve's neck, and Steve could hear his own heart thump loud and fast. He wraps his arms around Tony tightly, and Tony sighs, all satisfied. He couldn't have asked for  _ anything _ better than this.   
  
"Hey Tony?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"I love you."   
  
"I love you too, Winghead."   
  
No matter who wanted to be with Steve Rogers, he just keeps coming back to only one Tony Stark. And Steve knows Tony now that Tony would do the same. Because with Tony he didn't need to try, and falling in love with him was easy and fast and steady. All in the right rhythm and speed. Steve loved Tony and Tony loved Steve and somehow that was enough for the two of them. Steve hopes this would last for a  _ long _ time.   
  
Tony didn't love him like he was but a piece of meat. Tony loved him like a person. He would kiss Steve tenderly when he woke up and do the same before they tucked in for the night. He would wait for Steve to get back from missions at SHIELD with a tight embrace and loving eyes, and call Steve every single night he was out on business trips for SI.    
  
Tony would tell Steve he loved his body as many times as he loved everything else about him. Tony would let Steve make a mess of him but also trust Steve enough to touch his arc reactor. No matter how many Steve would wake up in the middle of the night because of nightmares, Tony would still hold him in his arms and kiss the top of his head all the time. And in turn, Steve would give him the same things.   
  
The same passionate kiss on the lips every morning at breakfast and the same gentle peck on the forehead as they finish up in the bathroom before going to sleep. The same amount of time he would give after he got back from being Captain America and when Tony got back from being a businessman. The same amount of kisses all over Tony's body and the same amount of tickles he would bring upon Tony's torso. Even if Tony worked himself off every December 16th at the workshop, Steve would always come up every time to make him stop and hold him as he cries. All the same.   
  
Steve would never get tired of Tony for the rest of his days. Sure, their relationship has flaws like every other relationship does, but either way, they repair and make things better.   
  
Steve Rogers has fallen hard in love with Tony Stark and  _ that _ isn't going to change soon.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was good i didnt spend summer writing shit like this for nothing lmao
> 
> thanks for reading !! ❤


End file.
